


I Wanna Be Yours

by perfectionlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Harry also calls louis baby, If You Squint - Freeform, Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Harry, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, harry calls louis princess, harry is 23, lmao i cant tag for shit, louis in a skirt, louis is 20, maid louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectionlouis/pseuds/perfectionlouis
Summary: "You know I hired you for a reason, right?"Louis falls onto the table and slips on the polished wood while trying to get up."I'm so sorry sir- I didn't mean to-" Louis says as he once again tries to get up, however, the man, Harry, pushes him back down slowly."Stay down, princess, you look so good like that from here."Or, Louis is Harry's maid.





	

Louis glances through the window of the colossal mansion he's in, admiring the beautiful view ahead of him. The front yard is covered with ivy and ferns, growing through the stone path of the structure. The bushes were littered with white magnolias and the trees were filled with pink malus flowers. The golden front gate concealed the beautiful mansion, which held inside cherry wood furniture and ceramic floor tiles. A chandelier swings at a moderate pace above Louis' head and for a moment he is almost hypnotized by the expensive incandescent light bulbs. He quickly snaps out of his daze, dusting away at the coffee table in front of him just in case his boss passes by.

 

Louis was chosen to be a personal maid at the Styles' residence. If he's honest, he's not quite sure how or why he was chosen, considering he's only 20 years of age and probably has the least experience, but he surely isn't complaining. The only thing is that he is mandated to wear a typical maid's outfit, with a tiny skirt and lace panties and all, but he's getting a load of cash for this, plus the panties aren't all that uncomfortable.

 

He dusts away at the pretty large table, having to stretch in order to reach the end of the table, without damaging it of course because who has the money to pay for this?

 

"You know I hired you for a reason, right?"

 

Louis falls onto the table and slips on the polished wood while trying to get up.

 

"I'm so sorry sir- I didn't mean to-" Louis says as he once again tries to get up, however, the man, Harry, pushes him back down slowly.

 

"Stay down, princess, you look so good like that from here."

 

Louis whimpers as he feels himself growing under his panties.

 

"Louis, I hired you because you seemed so innocent and so pretty and I wanted you." Harry says as he slides his hand down from Louis' upper back down to his cheek, slowly lifting the skirt up to see Louis' pretty white panties. Harry holds back a groan at the sight and says "But I didn't think you would be this gorgeous. You look so filthy, look at you. Spread your legs for me baby."

 

Louis obliges quickly, spreading his legs as wide as the black skirt allows him to. The white panties are practically translucent, leaving no imagination for Harry.

 

"God, baby, look at you, all spread out for me. You're such a good boy. Do you wanna be my good boy, Louis?"

 

Louis nods so fast he's surprised his head didn't fall off. "Yes sir, I'm all yours, your good boy." Harry groans at that and tells Louis to get on his knees.

 

"I want you to suck me off, princess, put those sinful lips to use."

 

Louis unbuttons and pulls down Harry's pants. He places his mouth on Harry's briefs, giving his shaft open mouth kisses, wetting the fabric. Harry groans and his hand reaches for Louis' soft hair. Louis pulls down Harry's briefs and his giant cock shoots up. Louis bites his bottom lip as he stares in awe at his cock. He looks at Harry, remaining eye contact while he sticks his tongue out and licks at Harry's tip, sucking on the shaft and moaning at the taste of his precome.

 

The moan sends vibrations to Harry's cock and his whole body shudders. The hand in Louis' hair gets a more firm grip and Harry begins to slowly push Louis' mouth farther down Harry's cock until Louis' nose rests below Harry's naval. Harry doesn't have time to be surprised at the fact that Louis can deep throat his 10 inch cock because Louis moans loudly around it and Harry loses it.

 

He groans and clenches his teeth while he says "You're such a proper slut, Louis, you know that? Taking my cock and wanting more?" Louis moans loudly once again and reaches down to grab his crotch. "Don't touch yourself or you'll get punished."

 

Louis can't help but grind down on the carpeted floor, whining at the friction he's found and whines around Harry's cock.

 

"You like disobeying me, don't you Louis? Would rather hump the floor like a dog than listen to me? You've been a bad boy Louis, I thought you wanted to be a good boy, thought you were innocent." Harry pulls Louis off of his cock with a pop and Louis whines at the loss of Harry in him. "Against the table" is all Harry says and Louis listens.

 

He lays his tummy on the table and grabs the end of it with clenched fists as he awaits his punishment. Harry grips Louis' waist and throws his tiny skirt on the floor. He grabs Louis' bum and squeezes both his cheeks while spreading them apart. Harry bites his lip at the sight before him. He wants nothing more than to eat Louis out, but there are more pressing matters at hand. 

 

Harry kisses Louis' right cheek softly and spanks him so hard that Louis bounces up.

 

"FUCK! Daddy yeah, please more more more." Louis says as he moans at the thought of Harry's hand print most likely being there. He arches his back and pushes his bum out, searching for Harry's touch.

 

"You get what I want you to get, don't be greedy." Harry lands another spank, this time on Louis' left cheek. Louis cries out in pleasure.

 

"Daddy, please!" Louis begs.

 

"8 more, beautiful. I want you to count for me."

 

After eight more spanks Louis is wrecked and can hardly move. Harry grabs the lotion he keeps somewhere around (bc he's fucking rich okay) and lathers Louis' cheeks carefully and gently. Louis whines while Harry massages his cheeks slowly.

 

"You took your punishment so well for me, princess. You ready for my cock now?"

 

Louis doesn't reply, but he pushes his bum out and rubs his cock on the table.The act is enough permission for Harry and he uses the cream as lube to lather up his fingers and push one inside of Louis. Louis whimpers because his bum is still sensitive, but he doesn't care as much because he finally has something inside of him. Louis winces as Harry enters another finger, only because Harry's fingers are surprisingly long and thick. Louis pushes back on Harry's fingers desperately, moaning low in his throat. Harry adds a final finger and Louis screams at the sudden pressure on his prostate.

 

"Daddy, please, i need you in me right now. I promise I'll be good, I'll be the best good boy you've ever had." 

 

Harry obliges and leans down to kiss at the nape of Louis' neck as his cock slides inside.

 

"Ah! Fuck. Daddy, you're so big, the biggest I've ever taken, god you feel so amazing. Please move, Daddy."

 

Harry groans at the appraisal and pulls out until just the tip is in and he slides back in slowly.

 

"Harder, Daddy please! Faster! I know you can do more than that."

 

And, okay, that's it. Harry pushes Louis forcefully onto the coffee table and holds him down while he fucks him as hard as he can relentlessly. Harry's strong  thrusts move the table and Louis' cock is getting off on the friction of the table. Harry pounds Louis' arse and watches it jiggle. He presses further down further as he fucks him fast and hard. All Louis can say is "uh uh uh" as he takes Harry's monster cock. 

 

"You like that, baby? Like when I fuck you so hard you can't even speak? God you look so good from here Louis you don't understand." Harry says as he looks between their bodies, he's transfixed on how his cock disappears into Louis' tight wet hole over and over again. "You feel so fucking good, baby. I need you, I need more." And Harry's just spewing nonsense at this point, mind not working properly. 

 

Two more thrusts to Louis' prostate and Louis' gone. He comes all over the table and his stomach. He's still clenching his hole as Harry comes deep and hot into Louis' fucked out hole and collapses on Louis. He pulls out a few minutes later, knowing Louis must be sensitive, but he leans down and spreads his cheeks.

 

"So beautiful." Harry breathes onto Louis' hole and he watches it flutter. "You were so good for me, princess, look at you." Harry spreads Louis' cheeks even further apart and sees his come inside of Louis. "Aw, baby, you took my cock so well look at you, you're gaping." Harry says as he runs his index finger between Louis' cheeks. Harry sticks his tongue out tentatively, carefully waiting for any signs of protest. When he sees none, he shoves his tongue in and gathers as much come as he can and swallows it, moaning against Louis' hole.

 

Harry's face is a proper mess now, with saliva and his come all over his nose and chin. He nips at Louis' rim when he's finished, loving the way his hole clenches at the touch, blows on it and gives it one last kiss. 

 

"Your hole is so wet for me baby, can't wait to do this again, but next time, you'll be wearing just the panties."

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was so tragic but i regret nothing


End file.
